


Burning Day

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Force Healing (Star Wars), Injury Recovery, Minor Cliegg Lars/Shmi Skywalker, Shmi Skywalker Lives, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: What if Padme had gone with Anakin to the Tusken camp to rescue Shmi?
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Bad Day Collection





	1. Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Call this me writing Anidala out of spite again.

He was so tender with her. Padme could not deny the way that her heart sped up in that moment, even though she suppressed it. It was for the best, really. Her and Anakin’s own good. And yet she could not help but feel a chill go up her spine in that moment. The idea that Anakin could go to the Tusken camp, and not come back. 

“I am going with you,” she said. 

Anakin startled in that moment. Then, “Padme, I don’t want you to get hurt...”

"I have a blaster, remember?” Padme said. “Besides, your mother means something to me too. You’re not alone in this.”

Slowly, Anakin nodded. It seemed like it was just occurring to him. Worry about Padme getting hurt, and him momentarily forgetting she had faced worse before.

”I promised to protect you,” he said. 

“I’m plenty capable. That and I trust you.” Padme smiled at him. “I know you, Ani. I know you wouldn’t let me come to harm.”

Anakin smiled back, and she didn’t miss how uncertain he seemed. How terrified he was regarding his mother. 

“I would never,” he said. “You’re...important to me, Padme.”

She thought back to his fireside confession, its authenticity and rawness, and fought the urge to wince. 

“You are to me, Anakin.” She wasn’t ready to say that she loved him. She was starting to, gods willing. She was starting to fall in love with him, with his gentleness, with his sense of humor and playfulness that had no sense of artifice behind it. “More than anything.”

***

They said their goodbyes to Owen, Beru and Cliegg, and it was there that they got on the speeder. The desert of Tatooine became a blur beneath them as they all but flew, and Padme clung to Anakin’s waist for purchase. 

Anakin knew that he shouldn’t bring it up. That he shouldn’t even think of it. They’d agreed that getting into a relationship would only lead to ruin, for both of them. No matter how he was in awe of this beautiful, powerful woman who he’d mistaken for an angel when they’d met on Tatooine. 

Still, there was something about her hugging around his waist that was comforting. The feel of her head against his shoulder as they sped along to the Tusken camp. 

He hoped it wasn’t too late to save his mother. There had to be a way. He couldn’t just let her die, not after they had both come so far. 

***

It was night when they got to the Tusken camp. And too quiet. Anakin got off the speeder, and then Padme. She watched as Anakin took in the scenery, the camp. Then, "Did your nightmares tell you which tent she’s in?” Padme said in a whisper. 

“It wasn’t specific,” Anakin said. He rubbed his forehead like he was trying to clear it. “I just saw her being...tortured. They...I don’t think I could describe what they were doing." Then a wince. 

“Ani?” Padme said, softly. 

“She’s here,” Anakin said. "I just need to find her. Stay close.”

Padme nodded, her fingers straying down towards her blaster as they snuck towards the tents. The sounds of Tuskens chattering filled the air. Padme was good with languages, but not this one.

***

When they found Shmi’s tent, Padme clapped a hand over her mouth. Shmi...she’d been badly battered. The cuts on her face weren’t the worst of it, and Padme wished that she hadn’t left the medical supplies back at her ship. 

“Shmi?” Padme said softly. “It’s me. And Anakin. We’re getting you out of here, I promise.”

"Ani?” Shmi said. Her voice sounded cracked, weak. “And Padme? You’ve both grown since you left.”

Padme nodded, squatting with Anakin besides Shmi. “We’re going to get you out of here. Ani...did the Jedi teach you anything, about healing?”

Anakin faltered. Then, “Master Obi-Wan taught me a bit about Force Healing, but I don’t know if it can stop non-mortal wounds. I don’t even know if they’re non-mortal; they hurt her really bad...”

”We just have to keep her alive long enough,” Padme said. “I believe in you, Ani.”

Anakin placed a hand on Shmi's stomach. Shmi was talking about how she was complete just seeing her beloved son again, but Padme knew she wasn’t having it. 

Shmi was her friend. She wasn’t about to let her die. 

A shudder, even as Shmi’s injuries healed. Anakin cut her bonds with his lightsaber; it was the most he could do before he slumped to the ground. 

“Ani!” Padme cried out. 

Even checking for a pulse, she almost sobbed with relief finding it. _He’s alive_.

***

The three of them managed to outrun the Tusken Raiders. Mostly. Beru and Owen managed to shoot two that wandered onto the Lars homestead, and even as Cliegg hugged Shmi tightly, Padme could not help but feel relieved for them — relieved and jealous of what they had. 

She paused. Did she want a life like that, with Anakin?

It had been easy to nearly give in when they’d kissed on Varykino. Easy to nearly give in when they were in the meadows, and he was teasing her. She’d resisted, as much as she could, because she just couldn’t do that to Anakin. Sabotage him, lead him to ruin. And the galaxy needed her too. 

Even as Beru got Anakin inside, it occurred to Padme how terrifyingly close she had gotten to losing him. Too close. He’d nearly died, thanks to her, in a way. 

He’d been so close...

Then again, they were all close, weren’t they? All the time. 

***

”Ani.”

It was while he was still unconscious. Unconscious. If not for the pulse that Padme felt, he certainly would have been dead. 

“It’s me. Padme. I ran away from my feelings long enough. Too long, actually. The truth is...I’ve been dying a little bit each day since you came back into my life.”

No answer. 

“My love for you is a puzzle, Ani. It’s hard to figure out, but it’s there nonetheless. I truly, deeply love you,” Padme said, her voice cracking, “And I am so sorry that I didn’t tell you before.”

It was there that Anakin stirred. Padme didn’t cry in relief, but she almost wanted to. 

“Padme,” he said, and he was smiling up at her like she was a brilliant sun bringing light to his universe. 

Padme knew the feeling, for she felt it about him. 


	2. Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shmi reveals critical information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“You’re here,” Anakin said. 

Padme nodded. “I promised not to leave you,” she said. Then, “Are you all right?”

”It was...strange,” Anakin said. “I was in darkness. I felt the echo of something...evil. Something out there. But you were there. You were there, and it wasn’t so bad.”

Padme smiled. “It’s never that bad when I am with you, Anakin,” she said. 

“I heard you saying you loved me,” Anakin said.

”Oh.” She hadn’t expected that. 

“Do you?” Anakin said. 

Padme nodded. “I think I did since you showed up again on Coruscant,” she said.

”That long?” Anakin said, smiling. 

It occurred to Padme that Anakin was teasing her again. She never thought she’d be that happy to hear that again. “Yes,” she said. “Do you love me?”

”That was what I was trying to tell you,” Anakin said. “On Naboo. By the fireplace. I love you, Padme.”

They didn’t kiss. But Padme found that holding Anakin’s hand, a reassuring gesture, said more volumes than a kiss ever could. 

***

Shmi came by later, berating Anakin (gently, of course; Padme doubted Shmi had a harsh bone in her body) for giving her a fright. “I almost died inside when I saw you unconscious like that,” Shmi said. “So much like the podraces...”

”I couldn’t let you die,” Anakin said. “Not if it was possible to save you.” Then, “You’re my mother. I promised to come back and free you and I wasn’t going to break that promise.”

Shmi nodded. “I thought so. I am...proud to have you as my son. You have a heart that not many in the galaxy always have.”

”Someone has to.” Anakin sighed then. “We have to get you and the Larses off Tatooine. It’s just a feeling. I mean, if the Tuskens come back, I don’t think they’ll be happy we got away and killed two of their own.” Then, “Mom, did they say why they kidnapped you?”

***

They sat at a table, and Anakin was reminded of first coming to Tatooine. Hearing about the figures that had become boogeymen in Tatooine’s lore.

”They said a lot of things,” Shmi said. “There were some who found what they were doing to me distasteful, but there was a man. From what I can gather, the man threatened to wipe out their village if they didn’t comply with his demands. Invoking a ‘Darth Sidious’.” Then, “Ani, is ‘Darth’ his first name?”

”Probably not.” _A Sith. A Sith monster had tried to kill his mother._ Anakin could swear that his blood froze over with horror. “That’s a Sith title, Mom. The Sand People were manipulated by a Sith...”

Cliegg swore. 

Shmi continued. “They called him ‘the Count’. I think I heard the name ‘Dooku’ here and there...”

Padme straightened. “That was the man I suspected of making an attempt on my life!"

”What?” the whole table save Padme exclaimed in unison. 

Padme sighed. “Someone tried to kill me. Twice. We were staying on Naboo at first but decided to go to Tatooine when Anakin had visions of you in danger, Shmi. I think it saved your life. If we get to Coruscant, we could tell the Council what happened.”

”And get this Dooku behind bars.” Anakin murmured. The old anger was rising inside him, clawing, threatening to emerge. Dooku had tried to kill his mother and the woman he loved. Dooku would not be shown mercy. 

***

They left, the group of them plus the droids. They’d have a lot to explain getting back to Coruscant, but Anakin knew that it was the right thing they were doing. 


End file.
